Good Night
by cruderabelica
Summary: Walaupun tak ada bintang yang berkelap-kelip di malam ini. Walaupun malam ini tidak seindah malam-malam sebelumnya. Apakah kau bahagia? / no dialog


Bulan baru muncul dengan senyum, memantulkan cahaya yang ia dapatkan dari matahari, berpadu hitam langit malam. Lampu-lampu jalan tersusun rapi menerangi kota yang sudah mulai sepi tersebut. Hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat melintasi jalan raya.

Genangan air hujan tersebar di berbagai tempat, gerimis masih turun walaupun dengan jarang, tampaknya hujan akan segera berhenti.

Orang-orang _mungkin_ tengah menggeliat nyaman di bawah selimutnya, berada di alam mimpi yang membuatmu terbuai, seolah enggan membuka mata di pagi hari. _Mungkin _orang yang mengindap insomnia tengah memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar sambil mendengarkan detak jam yang seoalah-olah lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ataupun _mungkin _beberapa ninja pengawas gerbang depan Konoha sedang bercakap-cakap dengan kopi panas yang tergenggam di tangan.

Lelaki berambut raven dengan muka yang ditutupi oleh topeng bergambar menyerupai kucing tengah melompat dari atap ke atap rumah orang. Di badannya melekat baju hitam tanpa lengan yang tertutupi oleh semacam rompi pelindung bewarna putih keperakan. Pada lengan kanannya tercetak tato dengan tinta permanen yang menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang _anbu_; pasukan ninja terelit di Konoha.

Sasuke—nama pemuda itu menuju ke sebuah kompleks, satu-satunya di mana tempat ia berkata _'aku pulang.'_

**.**

=**Good Night=**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan hati-hati, berharap tidak membangunkan sosok yang terlelap di tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ itu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita_nya_, mengelus pipi putih wanita itu. Lelaki yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua _anbu_ itu memang sudah meninggalkan desanya selama beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan sang hokage kelima; Tsunade. Dan itu yang membuat ia merindukan sang istri dengan sangat.

_Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik, eh?_ Sasuke memandang bibir tipis wanitanya yang sedang mengulum senyum itu. Mau tak mau pemuda itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

_Apakah Tsunade mengajarimu jutsu baru? Naruto mentraktirmu ramen? Ataukah kau berhasil memasak_ cupcake_ dengan sempurna? _Berbagai kemungkinan terlintas di benak sang Uchiha bungsu, mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang membuat senyum tulus itu tercetak di bibir istrinya.

_Aku tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan 'ceritamu' esok._ _Berkata kau menikmatinya sambil tersenyum lebar, itu merupakan sebuah kebahagiaanku tersendiri. Sebuah hadiah terindah. _Lelaki itu mengganti baju dinas _anbu_nya dengan pakaian rumah, sepertinya Sasuke akan menemani sang istri terlelap, menjelajahi alam mimpi yang masih misterius. Entah mimpi indah ataupun mimpi buruk.

Tapi Uchiha bungsu itu memiliki segenap keyakinan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan mimpi indah malam ini, ia sekali lagi melirik ke arah wanitanya. _Karena senyummu merupakan hal terbaik yang penah kulihat._

Sasuke merangkak menaiki ranjang itu dengan perlahan, sekali lagi agar ia tidak mengingikan istrinya terbangun. Tangan kokoh itu menyentuh lembut pipi istrinya. _Selamat malam, sayang._

Walaupun tidak ada bintang yang berkelap kelip di malam ini.

_Malaikatku, malaikatku. _Lelaki itu membisikkan kata-kata pengantar tidur dengan lembut, membuat wanita itu semakin terlelap dan menaikkan bibirnya; membentuk senyuman yang lebih lebar.

Walaupun malam ini tidak seindah malam-malam sebelumnya.

_Apakah kau bahagia?_ Bibir pemuda itu mengecup kelopak mata sang wanita dengan lembut, menghirup aroma _khas_ istrinya yang ia rindukan, turun menuju pipinya. Lalu kecupan penuh perasaan itu berhenti di bibir. Sebuah kecupan pengantar tidur yang selalu ia lakukan.

Sasuke mengelus rambut merah muda itu dengan sayang, mengecup pucuk kepala wanitanya. Merasa kantuk sudah menyerang, lelaki itu menyudahi kegiatannya. Menarik selimut bewarna putih itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan istrinya. Menarik sosok itu ke dalam dekapan. Dekapan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak menginginkan kehilangan wanita itu barang sedetik pun.

Deru nafas mereka bersatu dalam irama yang beraturan, lelaki itu menutup kelopak matanya; terbang menuju ke alam mimpi, mimpi indah.

.

_Walaupun mata ini menutup,_

_Esok aku akan_ _tetap_ _mencintaimu,_

.

end.

Note ; Tulisan yang di-_italic_ itu adalah dialog Sasuke dalam batinnya.

Review?


End file.
